Contact visuel
by Hel14
Summary: Une fic très courte et trop vite écrite.


- Mademoiselle Chidori, assez bon travail, bien rédigé. Cela manque de profondeur et d'originalité, comme pour la plupart de vos camarades, hélas. On voit très peu l'évolution que je demandais.

Kaname regarda la copie que le professeur Fijusaki venait de déposer devant elle. Un treize sur vingt s'y étalait en lettres rouges, avec divers conseils qu'elle parcourut d'un œil distrait. Bon… Treize, elle estimait s'en être plutôt bien sortie en fait. Pour s'en convaincre, il lui suffisait de regarder les mines défaites de ses camarades de classe, qui soupiraient en regardant la copie qu'on venait de leur rendre.

Evidemment, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ce prof ? « _Par un récit de votre invention, vous montrerez l'évolution d'une situation au travers d'un des cinq sens, et d'un seul. Le point de vue de votre récit sera interne, vous respecterez _…. »

Blablabla. C'était un sujet de rédaction ça ?

Elle avait choisi le goût… bien sûr. Au moins cela l'avait inspirée, elle avait laissé libre cours à sa passion immodérée pour les nouilles et pâtisseries en tous genres. Mais bon, elle était la première à reconnaître que question originalité, on faisait mieux. Elle soupira, ne prêtant plus aucune attention au professeur Fijusaki qui s'avançait à nouveau dans l'allée :

- J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Monsieur Sagara, vous m'avez impressionné je dois dire !

Chidori releva immédiatement la tête, les yeux écarquillés : elle devait avoir mal entendu… Mais l'enseignant continua en la dépassant :

- C'est excellent. Le style est… peu conventionnel, mais en fait il convenait parfaitement à la situation choisie. Félicitations, je dois avouer que vous m'avez très heureusement surpris.

Non, elle n'avait donc pas rêvé… Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle de cours et tous les élèves de la classe avaient les yeux fixés sur Sousuke quand le professeur déposa la copie sur la table du jeune homme avec un sourire. Celui-ci se leva d'un bond et salua :

- Merci, professeur !

Fijusaki repartit vers son bureau et Chidori se retourna immédiatement, dardant son regard sur la copie :

Seize.

Seize sur vingt.

En littérature.

En rédaction.

Elle leva un regard noir vers Sousuke :

- Qui t'a aidé ?

De la jalousie ? Non, elle n'était pas jalouse. Jalouse ? Ah ah, quelle blague ! Après tout, il se faisait aider par qui il voulait. En l'occurrence, il avait du demander à quelqu'un d'autre… La liste des filles qu'il connaissait passa devant les yeux de Kaname. Son choix s'arrêta sur un visage fin, juvénile, aux grands yeux gris et aux cheveux d'un blond cendré retenus par une natte. Elle grogna :

- C'est Tessa, hein ?

Sousuke répondit simplement :

- Non. Le Cap… Tessa a beaucoup d'obligations et je doute que ses responsabilités lui permettent de consacrer du temps à ce type d'activité.

Kaname songea à répliquer que si Sousuke le lui demandait, le Capitaine du De Danaan trouverait pourtant à coup sûr le temps de lui donner quelques cours particuliers, mais cet imbécile était capable de la prendre au mot. Elle préféra donc s'abstenir, et renchérit :

- Alors qui t'a aidé ?

- Je n'ai reçu aucune assistance extérieure pour mener à bien cette mission.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Je ne me le permettrais pas. Je dois avouer être relativement vexé par ton peu de confiance en mes capacités littéraires.

Kaname plissa les yeux, le regard toujours fixé sur le jeune homme. Il était aussi inexpressif que d'habitude, impossible de dire s'il était ou non sérieux… Enfin comme dans 99 des cas il l'était… Mais seize en rédaction, alors qu'il était incapable de comprendre les subtilités du moindre poème pour enfant…

La voix de Ono-D s'éleva dans la classe :

- Monsieur ! Pourquoi vous ne nous liriez pas la copie de Sagara ?

Le professeur haussa les sourcils :

- Cela pourrait être une bonne idée, en effet, mais dans ce cas je préfèrerais qu'il vous en fasse lui-même la lecture. Monsieur Sagara, y voyez-vous une objection ?

Chidori vit avec étonnement le regard gris de son camarade se teinter soudain d'une légère anxiété. Mais déjà Kyouko s'exclamait :

- Oh, oui, allez Sousuke, lis la nous !

Un concert d'assentiments s'éleva et le jeune homme exhala un léger soupir :

- Bien, si vous voulez.

- Parfait ! s'exclama le professeur. Levez-vous, et lisez-nous votre devoir. Mais attendez le silence… et que mademoiselle Chidori se retourne !

Kaname se repositionna face à sa table en soupirant alors que, juste derrière elle, Sousuke se levait, sa copie en main, droit comme un I. Il se racla la gorge, sembla hésiter un bref instant, puis commença :

_17 octobre._

_7h37 : Contact visuel. Passage de la cible dans la pièce principale en direction de la cuisine, puis déplacement vers la salle de bain._

_7h53 : réapparition de la cible, en uniforme. Déplacement vers la cuisine._

_8h07 : réapparition de la cible. Vérification de ses documents de la journée, puis disparition vers la porte principale._

_8h13 : fin du contact visuel._

_12 novembre._

_17h42 : contact visuel. La cible s'installe sur le divan de la pièce principale, mur latéral droit. Mise en route de la télévision._

_18h53 : les lumières s'allument. La cible sort en direction de la cuisine._

_19h07 : retour de la cible dans sa position initiale, avec des vivres._

_19h24 : fin du repas._

_20h08 : sonnerie du téléphone, la cible va répondre._

_20h37 : fin de la conversation téléphonique, retour de la cible devant le poste de télévision._

_23h04 : la cible a éteint le poste de télévision. Déplacement vers la salle de bain._

_23h09 : sortie de la salle de bain en tenue de nuit._

_23h10 : fin du contact visuel._

_26 décembre :_

_11h03 : contact visuel. Ouverture des rideaux. La cible est en tenue de nuit. Passage vers la salle de bain._

_11h13 : la cible sort de la salle de bain. Elle est toujours en tenue de nuit._

_11h17 : elle reste devant le téléphone, attendant manifestement un contact._

_11h25 : absence de contact téléphonique. La cible va vers le divan, mur latéral droit de la pièce principale. Mise en route de la télévision._

_11h28 : La cible éteint la télévision. Elle jette ce qui semble être la télécommande vers le mur latéral gauche. Dégât manifeste._

_11h29 : elle pleure._

_19 janvier :_

_17h43 : contact visuel. Elle s'assoit sur le divan, mur latéral droit de la pièce principal, et sort des documents de sa mallette. Probable mission à mener à bien d'urgence pour le lendemain._

_19h27 : elle s'est levée. Déplacements nerveux dans la pièce principale tout en parlant à voix haute : sollicitation de sa mémoire pour réussir le test prévu le lendemain._

_20h42 : déplacement vers la salle de bain._

_20h59 : retour dans la pièce principale._

_Remarque : la cible souffre manifestement de crampes intestinales._

_22h03 : elle éteint les lumières. Fin du contact visuel._

_Remarque : elle n'a pas mangé. Préoccupant mais sans gravité._

_2 février :_

_7h50 : toujours pas de contact visuel. Contrôler si la cible ne s'est pas manifestée dans 20 minutes. Vérification de tous les indicateurs : aucun signe extérieur d'enlèvement ou d'attaque terroriste._

_8h07 : enfin contact visuel. Agitation manifeste de la cible, passage très rapide dans la salle de bain._

_8h14 : sortie de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux sont lâchés._

_8h17 : elle cherche manifestement quelque chose. Agitation frénétique. Les coussins du divan sont jetés dans le couloir._

_Remarque : la brosse à cheveux est visible de l'extérieur, elle a glissé entre le divan et la porte fenêtre._

_8h26 : elle a trouvé la brosse et a levé l'objet victorieusement. Brossage de cheveux désespéré._

_8h28 : départ précipité de la cible. Fin du contact visuel._

_Remarque 1 : nous sommes en retard._

_Remarque 2 : éviter tout contact avec la cible dans son manifeste état d'agitation. Dangereux._

_14 mars :_

_17h55 : contact visuel. Elle s'allonge dans le divan._

_17h57 : mise en route de la télévision._

_18h54 : elle va vers la chambre._

_18h57 : elle s'est changée. Elle porte un pantalon en toile de jean et un débardeur de coton, le rose._

_18h58 : elle passe dans la cuisine._

_Remarque : j'espère que c'est pour la préparation de la nourriture. Elle a perdu du poids dernièrement, c'est visible au niveau des joues et des hanches. C'est préoccupant, même si sans réelle gravité._

_19h23 : elle revient dans la pièce principale, tenant dans sa main droite une cuillère en bois._

_Remarque : elle prépare donc bien à manger. Elle a de réelles capacités dans ce domaine._

_19h24 : elle est toujours debout devant la télévision. Elle semble chanter, elle tient sa cuillère en bois devant son visage comme un microphone._

_19h26 : elle danse._

_Remarque : elle a aussi de réelles capacités dans ce domaine._

_20h02 : elle vient d'arrêter de danser. Passage dans la cuisine._

_Remarque : mise en route avec retard de la lunette infrarouge. Je n'avais pas remarqué que la nuit était tombée._

_23 avril :_

_9h32 : contact visuel. Elle est sortie en t-shirt sur le balcon récupérer du linge. Elle semble heureuse du temps ensoleillé, elle sourit en s'étirant._

_Remarque : préparer action contre le résident de l'appartement 45B et le dissuader d'observer la cible quand elle se trouve sur son balcon._

_9h45 : elle s'est installée par terre en tailleur devant la télévision pour prendre son petit-déjeuner._

_Remarque : elle est toujours en t-shirt._

_10h12 : elle va dans la salle de bain._

_10h34 : elle est ressortie de la salle de bain mais semble avoir omis de s'habiller autrement qu'avec son ensemble de lingerie bleu pâle._

_10h36 : elle s'observe dans le miroir de la pièce principale. Elle semble porter une attention particulière à sa chute de reins. Elle ne sourit plus et se pince étrangement la peau. Elle paraît déçue._

_Remarque : elle a tort d'être déçue._

_10h40 : elle cherche dans la panière posée sur le divan de quoi s'habiller plus décemment._

_10h41 : elle a passé une courte jupe blanche et un t-shirt jaune pâle. Elle semble hésiter avec la chemise sans manches bleue._

_Remarque : elle devrait mettre la chemise._

_10h52 : elle quitte l'appartement. Elle a mis la chemise._

_7 mai :_

_Des ordres m'ont été transmis : ma mission prendra fin ce soir à 00h00._

_17h33 : elle vient de rentrer, ouvre la porte-fenêtre et sort sur le balcon._

_18h01 : elle ne bouge pas. Elle observe les passants. Elle semble fatiguée, triste. Elle a lâché ses cheveux, c'est rare. Il y a du vent, des mèches volent autour de son visage._

_Remarque : elle fait une cible facile, elle devrait prendre plus de précautions. Même si le résident du 45B n'est lui plus une menace._

_18h07 : Elle est rentrée._

_Remarque : l'air s'est rafraîchi, la vitre est froide. Je devrai nettoyer ma porte-fenêtre, mes doigts y ont laissé leurs empreintes._

_20h24 : elle est à nouveau sur le balcon._

_20h25 : elle a regardé dans ma direction. Je crains que ma présence ait été détectée._

_20h26 : elle a souri._

_20h27 : elle a fait un signe de la main, dans ma direction._

_20h29 : elle a semblé hésiter, a encore souri, puis a quitté son appartement en courant. Fin du contact visuel._

Sousuke abaissa lentement sa copie et resta immobile, comme attendant les ordres. Sur l'estrade, le professeur souriait d'un air satisfait. On aurait entendu une mouche voler. L'instant fut brisé par le déclic de l'appareil photo de Kyoko qui venait de saisir au vol le visage soudain presque inquiet de Sousuke. Une fille s'écria :

- Mais elle va chez lui alors ?

- Waou comme c'est romantique ! s'exclama une autre, les yeux brillants.

- Il se passe quoi après ? C'est la fin là ? s'exclama Ono-D. Ils concluent ou pas ?

Sousuke le regarda, manifestement surpris :

- Il est évident que ce devoir exigeant la concentration du récit sur un seul des cinq sens, il est impossible d'en écrire davantage sans manquer de désobéir aux consignes données.

Kyoko leva les yeux au ciel alors que retentissait un concert de protestations. Kazama renifla bruyamment :

- C'est trop triste…

Le professeur Fijusaki éleva la voix pour tenter de calmer le brouhaha. Les remarques diverses cessèrent enfin, et l'enseignant sourit à Sousuke :

- Asseyez-vous Sagara. Bien, je constate que vos camarades sont d'accord avec moi sur la qualité de votre devoir, si peu conventionnel soit-il.

- Merci professeur, répondit simplement le jeune homme en reprenant sa place.

- Vraiment, je me demande quand même d'où vous viennent toutes ces idées saugrenues !

Sousuke ne répondit pas. Son regard gris passa un très bref instant sur le dos de Kaname.

Depuis qu'il s'était mis à lire, elle n'avait plus bougé.

Elle était tétanisée. Elle avait petit à petit serré les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler sur la surface de la table. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et le sang bourdonnait dans ses oreilles.

Elle avait laissé son esprit s'imprégner de chacun des mots alors que, debout derrière elle, il lisait son devoir. Il avait lu de sa voix posée, monocorde. En l'occurrence, ces intonations éternellement trop formelles convenaient à merveille pour une telle lecture. C'était lui, c'était le sergent Sousuke Sagara, effectuant un rapport de mission…. bien peu conventionnel, soit.

Et surtout c'était elle, Kaname Chidori. Une jeune étudiante en apparence comme les autres ; en réalité une Whispered, proie de terroristes assoiffés de pouvoir.

C'était eux deux, c'était leur histoire. Les autres n'avaient pas semblé faire le rapprochement : personne ne savait où habitait Sousuke, et personne ne savait qu'il la surveillait.

Elle-même venait en fait de le réaliser pleinement, dans tous les petits détails qu'il avait évoqués de sa voix monocorde.

Kaname n'avait qu'une mince idée de ce que les mots « surveillance rapprochée » impliquaient. C'était surtout, depuis des mois, la présence délicieusement horripilante de cet obsédé de la guerre qui la suivait partout. Mais en fait, elle comprenait à présent que son rôle ne s'arrêtait pas à la porte de leur résidence, loin de là.

Elle aurait du s'en offusquer, sûrement. Rougir de honte et brandir un quelconque objet contondant pour faire passer à cet abruti l'envie de l'espionner à nouveau.

Mais Kaname n'en avait soudain, pour une raison inconnue, pas envie.

La fin du cours passa pour la jeune fille dans un brouillard. Ce n'est que machinalement que, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle se leva pour faire saluer ses camarades. Il lui sembla reprendre conscience de son entourage quand elle vit la haute silhouette de Sousuke quitter la salle. Mue soudain par un désir impérieux, elle ramassa ses propres affaires à toute allure et se précipita dans le couloir en hurlant :

- Sousuke !

Le jeune soldat suspendit son pas et se tourna vers elle :

- Oui Chidori ?

Elle l'attrapa par la manche sans ménagement et le traîna à l'écart du flot des étudiants. D'un regard noir elle dissuada Kyoko et Kazama de tenter de les suivre.

Kaname et Sousuke se retrouvèrent donc seuls, près de la cage d'escalier. Le jeune homme demanda :

- Qu'y a-t-il Chidori ? Je me permets de te signaler que nous allons être en retard pour le cours d'anglais.

- Je m'en tape ! Dis pour la….

Elle se tut, et rougit. Elle ne savait plus bien ce qu'elle voulait demander, tout à coup. Kaname baissa les yeux et ne vit donc pas les joues du jeune homme s'empourprer légèrement à la réalisation du sujet qu'elle voulait certainement aborder. Ils restèrent quelques longues secondes immobiles en silence. Puis Kaname murmura, sans relever la tête :

- Je… Je danse bien ?

Sousuke avala difficilement sa salive alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il balbutia :

- Chidori, je ne vois pas du tout…

Elle fronça les sourcils et planta ses yeux dans les siens :

- Tu oses prétendre que ta rédaction n'a rien à voir avec nous ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout à quoi tu fais référence. Une rédaction est un devoir de fiction, et…

- Rhhaa arrête ! s'écria-t-elle, folle de colère.

Sousuke recula d'un pas et bredouilla :

- Chidori, vraiment, nous sommes en retard, et…

- Je m'en moque ! Tu vas oser prétendre que la fille ce n'est pas moi ?

- Des personnages de fiction ne sont que de pures inventions au service d'un…

- C'est ça ! Et mon débardeur rose ? Et le jour où je me suis levée une heure en retard et où je ne trouvais plus ma brosse ? Et mon ensemble de lingerie bleue ? Et mon…

Sa voix se brisa un instant, et elle finit dans un murmure :

- Et mon anniversaire, quand mon père ne m'a même pas appelée…

Sousuke ne bougea pas, tétanisé sous le poids du regard brun de Kaname, ses grands yeux brillants d'émotion levés vers lui. Elle respira profondément et ajouta d'un ton soudain très calme :

- Tout cela, toute ma vie, toute notre vie… Tu vas dire que cela n'a aucun rapport avec ce que tu as écrit ? Que tout ce que ton « personnage » connaît d'elle n'est en rien semblable à ce que tu connais de moi ? Que les sentiments ne sont pas non plus les nôtres ?

Elle se tut et baissa la tête, le souffle court, apeurée d'en avoir bien trop dit. Mais n'en avait-il pas avoué plus encore tout à l'heure, à demi mots, devant toute la classe ? Elle hésita une seconde, consciente de la soudaine pâleur de ses joues. Puis, lentement, elle releva la tête. Sousuke était toujours face à elle ; il répondit simplement :

- Coïncidences.

Puis, se détournant tranquillement, il la précéda dans le couloir.

Immobile, bouleversée, Kaname regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner. Elle réalisa alors la beauté de cette ombre fugitive et sublime qu'elle venait de voir passer, pour la première fois, sur le visage de Sousuke :

Un sourire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Merci de m'avoir lue. Rien d'exceptionnel, je sais, désolée. Juste une idée comme ça qui m'est venue en écoutant la chanson de Renan Luce : Les Voisines._


End file.
